Lloyd's Journey
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: (AU) Lloyd has discovered new and strange powers. Upon learning of them, Lloyd has decided to go on a solo journey to test out his new abilities. Along the way, he will be trained by someone who once knew his grandfather. He will also discover new enemies and allies on his journey. Lloyd isn't sure where he's going, but he trusts his new teacher, no matter how strange he is.
1. The Beginning

**This story takes place after Another World 2: Lloyd's Return. It will also interconnect with Shadow of the Ninja. **

**Brand new story gettin' started. I've had this planned out ever since I started Another World 2. Bassicly, for those who haven't read Another World 2, this story will contain major spoilers from it. You've been warned.**

"Err." Lloyd grunted.

Lloyd reached up and grabbed the side of the mountain. Once he made sure it was secure enough, Lloyd lifted himself up a few inches and stopped. He continued this process as he continued to climb the large mountain.

Lloyd had changed a lot during his time away from his own Earth. Things chaged while he was away. Lloyd had finally unlocked his Ultimate Potential and gained his new powers in the process. Unfortuantly, he had used his powers to end the life of the evil tyrant that was controlling that world. Although Lloyd feels terrible what he did, his friends and family still accepted him. Yet upon his return, Lloyd soon left his family and friends to go on a journey of his own. To start a new adventure that he would take by himself.

"You realize you have the power of flight. If you used that, you'd be at the top of the mountain by now." A familiar voice said.

Alright, not all of this journey will be by himself.

Lloyd startled a bit upon his voice and almost lost his grip. Fortuantly, Lloyd was quick enough to hold himself still until that happened. Lloyd looked up to see that Mr. Hamato, was sitting down on a nearby ledge, staring at him.

Mr. Hamato has been the oldest, and longest, friend of the First Spinjitzu Master. Thousands of years ago, after the First Spinjitzu master defeated the Overlord, Ninjago was finally at peace. Years past and the Master would look down from his monestary and smile. One day, he thought he could sense the Overlord returning. He thought the Overlord was going to attack the Heart of Ninjago

The Heart of Ninjago is an old crystal that contains the balance of the world in it. Who ever wields the crystal could do whatever they want to do to Ninjago.

The First Spinjitzu Master came down to Hamato's village. He asked for brave spinjitzu warriors to join him. Four of Hamato's friends and himself went with him and they traveled to get the Heart. They walked for months to reach it when finally, they did. There was no sign of the Overlord anywhere, but the Master still wanted to take the crystal back with them. Over the years, the Heart of Ninjago had become...unstable.

As Hamato climbed up to it, the crystal was glowing bright. He reached out and touched it, but that's when everything went to hell. It reacted out against his touch and an energy blast filled the entire cave. Only the First Spinjitzu Master and Hamato survived. The master took the crystal and Hamato back to his home. Hamato awoke days later to find out that he could see the futures.

Hamato has the power to see an infinite amount of possible futures. Based on the choices that everyone makes, affects what the outcome will be of the future. Only when someone makes a certain choice, does that future take affect.

The First Spinjitzu Master trained Hamato to use his new power, and the two have been friends ever since. Although the First Spinjitzu Master has passed, Hamato has become immortal upon the touch of the crystal. He now appears often to train and guide Lloyd on his journey. He also has helped and will help the ninjas on their own mission to stop the Soceity of Ghosts.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Lloyd said as he started to climb again.

"It's why I do it, Green Ninja. So you're not using your powers because..." Hamato said.

"Because I can't always rely on my powers. I need to test myself to see what all I can do." Lloyd said as he climbed.

"I thought this journey was to test out your new powers?" Hamato said confused.

"It is, but I will only use them in a dire situation." Lloyd said.

"What would you say an example is of a dire situation?" Hamato asked.

"I don't know." Lloyd said as he stopped climbing. "A rock slide."

"Very well then." Hamato said while getting up.

He then turned around to face the mountain side. As Lloyd continued to climb up, Hamato was performing ninja moves on his little ledge. After adjusting himself a bit, Hamato brought his hands together. He then took a deep breath.

"What are you-" Lloyd started.

Before he could finish, Hamato punched the side of the mountain. The mountain began to rumble and a few cracks were formed from Hamato's punch. The next thing either of them knew, was that large boulders were raining down from the top of the mountain.

"There is our rock slide." Hamato smiled.

"What is wrong with you!?" Lloyd yelled.

"Now let's see what you have learned." Hamato said backing up to the edge.

"What?" Lloyd said confused with the rocks getting closer to them.

"Use your powers to save you and myself from this rock slide." Hamato said.

"You?" Lloyd said.

"Yes." Hamato said.

Hamato then took a step back and fell of the side of the mountain. Wasting no time, Lloyd let go of the mountain and went after Hamato. Lloyd turned around so that he was head first when falling, while Hamato put his hands behind his head, almost as if he were relaxing. Lloyd's golden cape appeared as he continued to fall.

Lloyd eventuantly caught up to Hamato and grabbed him. Both stopped falling when Lloyd started to fly upwards. Lloyd looked up to see that the rocks were still falling. With his left hand, Lloyd started to blast at the rocks with his energy blasts. More rocks continued to fall and Lloyd couldn't stop them all. Instead, Lloyd would manuever around some and destroy the others.

"There must be a better way to do this." Hamato said.

This time, Lloyd punched the mountai with his Earth powers. A large ledge with a curve at the end soon pushed its way out of the mountain. All the falling rocks and boulders were soon caught in the bowl. Lloyd then flew all the way to the top of the mountain. Lloyd placed Hamato down and then stood right next to him. Lloyd's golden cape disappeared from his back.

"Forty-five seconds. Not bad, boy." Hamato said.

"On Earth we say 'Thank you'." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I can see all the futures and I assure you that I don't say those words." Hamato said.

"Do you at least not try to kill yourself?" Lloyd asked.

"Now if I didn't do that, how on Earth will I train you?" Hamato said behind a smile.

"What's in there?" Lloyd asked.

Hamato turned his head to see the opening of a cave.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lloyd asked.

"Time to find out, isn't it?" Hamato said.

He then started to walk towards the opening. Lloyd followed close behind inside. It was dark for bit as they walked inside, but somehow, probably by magic, torches filled the entire cave. Hamato stopped walking when he saw another opening inside. Lloyd caught up to him and stopped.

"This is as far as I go. You must continue on your own." Hamato said.

"Why? What's inside?" Lloyd asked.

"This place is strong with the dark side of Spinjitzu. Much evil is on the inside of this mountain." Hamato said.

"What am to do?" Lloyd asked.

"You must face the evils that will come across you once inside. You will face your worst fears and nightmares. Only if you past, will you continue on to your journey." Hamato said.

Lloyd was hesitant at first, but continued on. He walked to the second opening of the cave and stopped. He turned back around to see Hamato sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Lloyd took a deep breath and stepped inside. After taking a few steps, the opening began to close.

"Wait! What am I looking for?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing...and everything." Hamato said as the opening was closing.

"That doesn't really help me." Lloyd said as the door was almost closed.

"I know." Hamato said as the door finally closed. "But it's what your grandfather told me." 

On the other side of Ninjago, far from Lloyd, an anient and evil enemy has returned. This enemy is known only as the Society of Ghosts. They were followers of the Overlord until he fell. Mnay thought they were gone, but they have risen again along with their warriors, the Shadows; Fallen warriors with great speed, skill and strength brought back to life by the society. They have an incredible healing factor.

The Society has already risen all of the Shadows that they have. While mostly all of them will serve only the Society, one has been chosen for a special mission. A mission that will take him to new corners of Ninjago.

Inside a black room with very dim lighting, a single Shadow kneels with his head hung. He wears all black clothing except for a mask, his face is uncovered revealing no battle wounds. He has short black hair with a white streak on his left side. On his back reveals the hilt of a sword trapped inside of a disk. From out of the darkness, a young beautiful woman steps out. She is Princess Alayne, a member of the Society of Ghosts.

"The Ninjas of your time are all but destroyed, and yet your tak is not yet finished, Specter." Alayne starts.

"Yes, my princess." Specter says in a calm deep voice.

"My father as forseen a new threat rising against the Society: The Descendents of the Original Elemental Masters. They must not join forces to stop us." Alayne explained.

"Yes, princess." Specter said.

"You will hunt down this new enemy, and if they will not serve the Society, eliminate them along with any masters that might train them. This is my father's command." Alayne finished.

"And so it will be done." Specter said.

Alayne stepped back into the darkness. Once she was gone, the Specter raised his head to reveal his glowing red eyes.

**Y'all have no idea how excited I am for this story. I can't wait for the next chapter and I know what's going to happen. Welcome to the first of many chapters in Lloyd's new story.**

**R&R**


	2. The Mountain and the Council

**Thanks to XShinkuKikinX, GO NINJA GO (Guest), BlackRoseDragon (Guest), and Zanethebeast for your reviews in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Lloyd was surrounded by darkness only until more torches lit up his way. Lloyd looked around and saw that he was alone. Hamato was probably on the other side of the opening or not. Lloyd began to walk the path that was lit up with torches. It only seemed to move in a straight line, because Lloyd had mad no turn. Lloyd soon walked up to a large area with three tunnel ways.

"Oh great, I get to choose. I guess this is supposed to one of my test that I'll face in here...Talking to myself." Lloyd said.

Lloyd looked at each tunnel. Each one of them seemed the same from the last. Lloyd thought long and hard on which one he should take.

"Ahh!" A female voice screammed.

"Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"Get back!" A man's voice said.

"Kai?" Lloyd asked again getting louder.

"He's too powerful!" A different voice said.

"Cole!?" Lloyd yelled.

Lloyd followed the voices and went down the third pathway. As Lloyd ran, their voices got louder.

"We must retreat." Zane's voice said.

"We can't give up." Jay's voice said.

"Jay, look out!" PIXAL's voice screammed.

"Ahh!" Jay yelled in pain.

Lloyd finally caught up to the voices, only to find nothing and no one there. Lloyd was catching his breath and looked around for his friends.

"Guys? Kai? Jay? Nya?" Lloyd called.

There was no response.

"Cole? Zane? PIXAL?" Lloyd called out again.

Again, no one responded.

"I must be losing it. This is just a test. There's no way those guys could be here, no way." Lloyd said aloud.

After looking around for one final time, Lloyd began to walk again. It became quiet as Lloyd walked. Too quiet. He no longer could here his friends' voices, yet he felt he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him. Lloyd could sense their presence in the air. Lloyd knew this feeling was all too familiar to him.

Lloyd began to walk slower, now. From behind Lloyd, glowing purple eyes appeared out of no where. Just then, Pythor became visible with his mouth hanging open. Pythor rose his head above Lloyd. Pythor lashed towards Lloyd's head, but Lloyd quickly turned around and caught the white Anacondrai's neck.

"Thought I caught your scent." Pythor said.

"I know I caught yours." Lloyd shot back.

The large snake hissed at Lloyd. Pythor wrapped his tail around Lloyd's legs and gave them a flick. Lloyd released Pythor's neck as he fell to the ground. Lloyd quickly shot his head up only to see Pythor had vanished.

"What are you doing here, Pythor?" Lloyd asked standing up.

"After you all shrunk me with that pill of your, I had to escape certain death from that horrible falcon! I escaped in the sewers and eventually found my way here. I later found out that the Overlord was destroyed and the nindroids escaped. I've spent the past months here, planning my revenge." Pythor explained.

"Clearly." Lloyd said as he was turning around.

"But now you are here, my boy, and I can finally tear you apart." Pythor said coldy.

Pythor became visible, and slashed right at Lloyd's arm, only for him to escape again. Lloyd held his arm and then looked at it. With his new found powers, Lloyd should recieve no harm. However, Lloyd had claw marks on his arm.

"This isn't...You can't hurt me! You are not the real Pythor!" Lloyd yelled.

"Oh I assure you, I am very real." Pythor said.

Pythor slithered up to Lloyd and gave his other arm a slash. Lloyd grunt and held his right arm. This time, the cut was so deep, that blood was coming out. Lloyd looked around again and saw no one.

"Be afraid, boy. Be very afraid." Pythor said.

Pythor jumped from out of the darkness. Lloyd fell over when Pythor jumped right on him. Lloyd caught Pythor's jaw and was trying to push the snake off. Drool dripped down onto Lloyd's face and Pythor's tongue was flicking around in the air. Lloyd remembered Hamato said that this mountain was going to show him his fears. Lloyd thought that this was only an illusion, but all of this was just too real. He could feel Pythor's jaws in his hands, the salavia on his face, and the smell of the Serpentine's breath.

"Lloyd...Calm your mind." A familiar voice said.

"Grandfather?" Lloyd said confused.

"This mountain will show you your greatest fears. If you continue to fear them, they will only grow stronger." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

Lloyd closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lloyd opened his eyes and kicked Pythor off of him. The large Anacondrai hit a nearby wall. Pythor shook his head and roared at Lloyd, who was standing up now.

"You are not real." Lloyd said.

Lloyd blasted his green energy near Pythor. The white snake hissed at the green ninja. Lloyd fired another shot near Pythor, closer this time. After one more energy blast, Pythor escaped back into the darkness. Lloyd gave a sigh of relief and began to walk again.

"Grandfather?" Lloyd asked.

There was no response.

"Guess it was all just in my head. What other enemies will I face in here?" Lloyd asked himself.

As he walked away from the battlefield, Pythor wrapped his white tail around Lloyd's neck. Lloyd gasped for air as Pythor began to squeeze and lifted him up. Pythor had his body wrapped up around a stalactite. His entire body seemed longer now, since he was able to choke Lloyd and hold himself up with his tail. Pythor moved the choking ninja closer to his face.

"You will keep me fed, better than my own tribe." Pythor said coldy.

After that, Lloyd closed his eyes and hung there, limp. Pythor unhooked his jaws, ready to swallow Lloyd whole. Before Pythor could et him, Lloyd grabbed Pythor's tongue and electrocuted it with his lightning abilities.

Pythor released Lloyd and he fell to the ground. Lloyd looked up to see that Pythor was just hanging there with a few lightning bolts surrounding him. Pythor's grip loosened and he fell to the ground. As Pythor's body hit the ground, he turned into a black cloud and vanished.

Lloyd was gsping for air, something he hasn't done in a long time. Behind Lloyd, rocks began to move to reveal an opening. Lloyd turned around and saw this happen. He then walked into the opening, just as it began to close.

"This is only the beginning, Lloyd." His grandfather told him.

"Grandfather, how can you still communicate with me?" Lloyd asked as he walked.

"Just because I have passed, doesn't mean I still can't visit my grandson." He said. "I will always be here for you Lloyd, but now I shall be your guide through this."

"A guide?" Lloyd asked.

"I was Hamato's guide when I brought him here." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"He went through this mountain before?" Lloyd asked shocked.

"Indeed. In fact, he is one of four people to have survived this mountain." The Master said.

"Who were the other three?" Lloyd asked.

"Your uncle, father, and myself." The Master answered.

"Will I pass the tests?" Lloyd asked.

"Perhaps, my boy, perhaps. But you have only faced one trial. It's unclear how many you will have...Or if you'll survive them." Hamato said.

"I'll be ready for anything." Lloyd said.

"I'm sure you will." The Master's voice said.

"Stay back!" Kai's voice yelled.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Another test." The Master's voice said.

Lloyd ran towards the voices again.

"You monster! What more will you destroy!?" Zane's voice yelled.

"We need to regroup." Cole yelled said.

"Everyone, watch out!" Nya's voice yelled.

Lloyd ran to the source of the voices, only to find no one there. He was back at a larger area of the cave, much like the one with his fight with 'Pythor'. Lloyd looked around, but saw nothing but rocks.

"It's just the mountain testing me." Lloyd told himself. "I must relax. Just stay calm and all will be well."

From out of the rocks, a creature emerged. It was the general of the Stone Army, General Kozu. The four armed stone soldier began to walk to Lloyd. The green ninja was taking in deep breaths. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. General Kozu pulled out four butterfly swords.

Lloyd turned around to see Kozu swing one of his swords. Lloyd barely had enough time to back flip into the air to avoid it. Once he came down, Lloyd blasted the stone general with his green energy blast. Kozu didn't move to avoid it, because the energy hit him and his armour absorbed it. General Kozu gave a deep chuckle and Lloyd looked on in shock.

Kozu ran up to Lloyd and swung each sword. Lloyd blocked all four and ran around Kozu. Once Lloyd was behind him, Kozu started to turn around. Kozu couldn't block the punch that hit his face.

"Ahh!" Lloyd yelled in pain.

Lloyd held his hand and looked it over. Lloyd was sure it was broken. Kozu began to speak in his native tongue.

"(Little worm. Your fears will be the death of you.)" Kozu said.

"(Then I'll just overcome them.)" Lloyd said in Kozu's language.

Lloyd was surprised.

"Where did that come from?" Lloyd said shocked.

Kozu ran up to Lloyd and swung his swords. Lloyd dodged every one of them. Kozu swung his lower right arm at Lloyd, who caught his wrist. He then twisted his arm and Kozu dropped the sword. Lloyd caught it before it fell to the ground and back flipped into the air.

Lloyd threw the sword and it knocked Kozu's lower left sword out of his hand. Before Kozu could do anything else, Lloyd froze him solid with his ice powers. Lloyd walked up to the frozen general and smirked.

"Stay cool."

More rocks moved away to reveal another opening.

"I can beat this mountain, no problem." Lloyd said as he walked through.

Back at the entrance of the original opening, Hamato still sat there. He had his hands together and his eyes closed.

"Yes, old friend, I hear you." Hamato whispered.

When Hamato opened his eyes and rose his head, he was in another place. The afterlife, to be exact. It was the First Spinjitzu Master's very own dojo. He stood up and walked inside. The first thing he saw was the First Spinjitzu Master and the other Elemental Masters all sitting around an image of Ninjago.

"Elemental Masters, it is an honor to meet you all." Hamato bowed.

"And it is very nice to meet you as well, Hamato." The Earth Master said.

"You know of me?" Hamato asked.

"Of course. The First Spinjitzu Master has spoken highly of you." The Lightning Master said.

"I'm sure he has." Hamato smiled at his friend.

"I only told them what was the truth." The First Spinjitzu Master smiled back.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you summon me, Element Council?" Hamato asked.

"The boy." The Fire Master started.

"What about Lloyd?" Hamato asked.

"Why are you joining him on his journey?" The Water Master asked.

"He needs proper guidance. I could not send him alone with his new powers. They are unstable." Hamato answered.

"Besides we all know what could happen if he loses control of them." The Shadow Master said.

"His element is the most powerful." The Nature Master said.

"Indeed. Just look at what happened in that parallel dimension he went to." The Fire Master said.

"So much death and despair." The Ice Master said.

The image of Ninjago transformed into the second Earth that the ninjas all went to. The image was of Ninjago burning and dying all around.

"The entire planet died in just under 12 hours." The Sand Master said.

"And the Moon along with it. Just because the boy crossed over and intervened." The Speed Master said.

"Yes, but Lloyd was able to gain his new powers and healed the planet." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"Yes, but with your aid." The Earth Master said.

"You sent him back to life after he died and then gave him his powers." The Metal Master said.

"Actually, Master of Metal, Lloyd made a deal with Death and he won. You four should be greatful. He saved your descenedants lives." Hamato said to the Earth, Fire, Ice and Lightning Masters.

"Our grandchildren died with honor. We did not beg for his grandson to save them." The Fire Master rose his voice.

"That's what I told them, but they never listen to me." An eerie voice said.

"Who said that?" The Water Master asked.

"I know that voice." Hamato said turning his head.

From out of the shadow, Death himself, wearing his black suit, stepped into the light. He had a smile on his face as he walked up to the council members.

"I do so wish you call me when you have your little get togethers. Or maybe my invite got lost on its way to hell." Death smirked.

"What are you doing here, Death?" Hamato asked angry.

"What? The Element Council as come together. Death is an element." Death told him.

"Since when is death an element?" Hamato asked.

"Since Speed and Sound came into the picture." Death said pointing.

"Touche." Hamato said crossing his arms.

"I wish you could call someone to fix my chair." Death said as he looked to an empty, broken chair.

"You lost your place on the council eons ago, Death." The Sound Master said.

"Are you all still holding a grudge on that? So I killed the Cloud Master and his descendants, but come on. They all exploded into billions of pieces and took to skyies as fluffy white...things." Death said.

"You still killed them without mercy." The Gravity Master said.

"What all do you want from me!? I took his appearance as punishment ever since he died. I was told to keep this form for at least a trillion years." Death said.

"Is that why you're here now? To revert back to your old form?" The Form Master asked.

"It is indeed. I've kept this skin for far too long. Time to get back to my roots." Death smirked.

"Although we will never forgive you for what you have done, we all will keep our word." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

Each of the Elemental Masters rose a hand and had glowing eyes. They all blasted Death at the same time and he began to lift into the air. Shortly after, they all stopped and Death fell to his knees with a lowered head.

"Oh yeah." Death smiled as he lifted his head.

No longer wearing skin, or his black suit, Death rose up. A demon like skeletal body was all that remained. His eyes were glowing red and he was wearing the lower half of a tattered black robe. His torso and above were all exposed. His teeth were pointed like Serpentine fangs and his skull, along with the rest of his body, was pure white.

"It's good to be back." Death said in a deeper voice than before.

"If that's all you cared about, then go on then. We have important matters to discuss." Hamato said.

"Ah yes. The Green Ninja." Death said.

"Leave, Death." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"I may not be a council member anymore, but I am still the Master of Death." Death declared.

"Let him speak." The Fire Master said.

"You want Death to give an opinion!?" Hamato yelled.

"Let me remind you, we invited you here. You have no say in the matter." The Fire Master said.

"Let's all just relax some. We are all amoung friends." The Water Master said.

"Not all of us." Hamato said.

"Do not mind him, my brothers and sisters. He just mad that he'll never enjoy the afterlife like you all." Death said.

"My immortal soul will never belong to you." Hamato frowned.

"Death, what have you to say?" The Metal Master asked.

"Who here agrees that The First Spinjitzu Master has aided his grandson sometime in the past?" Death asked.

All the council members rose their hands, except for the First Spinjitzu Master and Hamato.

"And what was the one rule we all made when we first made the council, First Spinjitzu Master?" Death asked again.

The First Spinjitzu Master looked at Death with an angry look. He then looked at the others as they were waiting for an answer.

"Never meet your descendants." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"And who made that rule?" Death asked.

"I did." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"And you broke it." Death said.

"Our second rule was to never harm another council member!" The First Spinjitzu Master yelled.

"That happened ages ago while you have helped Lloyd recently." Death pointed out.

"He makes a valid point, brother." The Poison Master said.

"He's trying to turn you all against me. Can't you see?" The First Spinjitzu Master asked.

"All we see is you helping Lloyd. You don't see me helping Griffin Turner, do you? Or The Water Master helping Taila Garmadon, The Metal Master helping Karloff? You don't even see your right hand men helping their grandchildren." The Master of Speed said.

The First Spinjitzu Master looked to his left to see the Earth and Ice Masters and then to his right to see the Fire and Lightning Masters shake their heads.

"All in favour of The First Spinjitzu Master no longer helping Lloyd, say I" Death said.

"I!" All the Elemental Masters said except for the First Spinjitzu Master.

"All opposed." Death said.

Hamato rose his hand. He was the only one.

"The motion carries." Death smirked.

"Although he killed our cloud brother, the Master of Metal thinks we should add Death back to the council." The Master of Metal said.

"He does have a way with words." The Master of Gravity said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet." The Master of Water said.

"She's right. We all feel indifferent about adding Death back to the council." The Master of Mind said.

"Are you still reading our minds?" The Master of Form asked.

"I'm the Master of the Mind. It's what I do." The Master of Mind said.

"We will meet back here, next week and discuss it further. But as for now, we are dismissed." The Master of Fire said.

"Wait! You still haven't told me why you brought me here in the first place." Hamato said.

"Since I can no longer help Lloyd, due to the vote, you are now his only source of help." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"But the ninjas. They will require my aid as well." Hamato said.

"The Council has voted, Hamato. Lloyd will need all the help he can get. Without his grandfather's." The Master of Wind said.

All of the masters stood up from their thrones and exited the First Spinjitzu Master's home. They all then left to return to their own homes in the afterlife. The First Spinjitzu Master walked up to Hamato, who comforted him. Death was standing behind him.

"If it's any consolation, I really did come here to change back into my original form." Death smirked before retreating back to his realm.

"Hamato, please spend most of your time with Lloyd. He will need the guidance of a wise man to help him on his path." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"But what of the ninjas. The Society of Ghosts have returned and reawaken their Shadows." Hamato said.

"The Council has voted that I cannot aid Lloyd any further. But they said nothing about me aiding my son and his students." The First Spinjitzu Master winked.

"I will be his teacher for as long as he needs." Hamato smiled.

"Thank you. And _when_ he exits the mountain, please give him this final gift from his grandpa." The First Spinjitzu Master said looking around.

When no one was left inside, The First Spinjitzu Master handed Hamato a black case.

"What is it?" Hamato asked as he took the box.

"A gift from myself and the Master of Weapons." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"I will give it to him at once." Hamato said as he closed his eyes.

Hamato then vanished from the Master's dojo. Hamato opened his eyes again to see that he was back inside the cave. He looked down at his hands to see he had the black case.

"Come on, Lloyd. I know you can do it. I can see it." Hamato whispered.

**The rest of Lloyd's tests will continue in the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	3. Lloyd's Worst Nightmare

**Thanks to XShinkuKikinX, Nya Muniz (Guest), BlackRoseDragon (Guest), BrightnessAndDarknessStories, and kaylaLuvsKai for all of your reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Lloyd walked through the path of the mountain. No old enemy of his or anything had attacked him in quite some time. Lloyd knew if he just relaxed, he would soon find his way out of the mountain. Although he knew this, Lloyd was unsure why he couldn't hear his grandfather's voice anymore. He called out a few times, but no one answered. What he did hear, however, was more cries from his friend's voices.

"We must defeat him!" Zane's voice said.

"Not gonna get to me this time, mountain." Lloyd said.

"Cole, behind you!" Jay's voice yelled.

"I see him. Die!" Cole's voice yelled.

"Die? The ninjas don't-No. It's just the mountain." Lloyd said.

"You can't defeat all of us." Kai's voice said.

"You fools, I've already defeated you." A new voice said.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked.

Screamming came after those words. Lloyd couldn't hold back anymore and he ran forward. The screams would get louder and louder until they finally stopped. Lloyd ran to yet another opening. He looked around, but saw only darkness.

"How much longer will I be here?" Lloyd asked himself.

"You will never leave." A familiar voice said.

Before Lloyd could react, a red laser bolt fired from out of no where. Lloyd jumped in the air and flipped to avoid it. He landed on the ground with glowing hands. Lloyd looked around, but there was nothing but rocks. Another laser bolt was fired and Lloyd ducked under it. He then blasted at the same point from where it fired. His blast hit something and sparks covered a figure.

"My cloaking device!" The figure said.

"Cryptor." Lloyd said.

General Cryptor became fully visible as the sparks disappeared.

"I never did fear you." Lloyd said.

"You have feared all enemies you have faced in here. Some might not be as strong as others, but it is still fear." Cryptor explained.

"I would've thought you'd be wanting Zane or PIXAL." Lloyd said.

"Although my hatred for the original nindroid is strong, you are here now. And destroying you will tear him apart." Cryptor said coldly.

Cryptor fired a laser beam that didn't end. It was heading towards Lloyd, before he jumped up to the ceiling. He hung their has Cryptor guided the laser up the wall to Lloyd. Lloyd used his earth powers to hold on to the ceiling and swings across it.

The lasers followed Lloyd shortly behind him. Lloyd looked down to see he was closing in on the Cryptor image. He swung right over Cryptor and that's when he learned his mistake. The rocks above Cryptor came crashing down on him from the lasers impact. Lloyd dropped to the floor, knowing that there wasn't really anything underneath.

"Well, that's all my enemies. Can I go yet?" Lloyd asked himself.

Lloyd then heard yelling coming to the right of him. Lloyd turned his head to see another tunnel. Lloyd ran towards it, but stopped when a large firefilled it up. After the fire dimmed down, Lloyd ran into it. The yelling was the same sound as the ninjas before. Lloyd knew this time something big was happening, because everything seemed so real.

Lloyd saw seven figures fighting in the distance. He ran to the end, but stopped when an energy field blocked his path. Lloyd banged on it, but to no affect. Lloyd looked through have his eyes widened. He saw an older looking Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, and PIXAL fighting off against his greatest enemy; The Overlord. They were fighting on a large cliff over complete darkness.

They were each armed with their silver elemental weapons that Hamato gave them. Kai had a long brown mustache under his nose and a triangle shaped beard under his lip. He wore an armoured red gi and was armed with the Silver Sword of Fire.

Jay had longer beard than Kai and his orange hair on his head grew longer. He wore his blue armoured ninja gi and was armed with the Silver Nunchunks of Lightning.

Cole had a goatee and his left eye was now pale blue. He wore his black armoured gi and was holding the Silver Scythe of Quakes.

Nya's hair grew in length and was in a ponytail for the moment. She wore similar armoured gi, but it was orange and had the Silver Fans of Wind.

Zane and PIXAL remained looking the same, but wore white and purple armoured gi. Zane was armed with his Silver Shurikens of Ice while PIXAL had he Silver Sais of Sound.

The Overlord looked exactly the same as when Lloyd last fought him except he couldn't see his face or eyes behind his helment.

They all ran up to the Overlord and each threw down their weapons. In a flash, the Overlord blocked off each weapon and pushed them all back with a wave of energy. Everyone fell on the ground, but PIXAL quickly jumped back up.

"You cannot defeat me. You don't even have a true element." Overlord mocked.

"Not a true element?" PIXAL asked.

She spun her sais in her hands and then pointed them at the Overlord. Before he could react, PIXAL's sais screammed a sonic boom right at him. This woke everyone up as they covered their ears. Even the Overlord did this. The scream was so loud, that the frabic of his cape was tearing off. As PIXAL continued this, the Overlord dropped his hands and took a step.

PIXAL continued the sonic scream, but the Overlord took small steps toward her. With each step he took, the sound got louder and louder. When he was close enough, the Overlord grabbed PIXAL's wrists and ripped her hands from her body. The scream went silent soon after. PIXAL looked at her wrists in horror. The Overlord punched her in her chest and sent her falling on the ground. Before PIXAL could get back up, the Overlord jumped on her head, crushing it.

"PIXAL!" Zane yelled.

Zane ran towards the Overlord, but stopped to look down at PIXAL. Her face was flatten out on the ground with sparks covering it. Zane sobbed in his hands. The Overlord stepped behind Zane, ready to finish him off. However, Jay and Cole ran up and tackled the Overlord.

Cole struck the ground with his scythe, causing the ground to crack. The cracks led towards the Overlord. He jumped before the ground under him fell into the darkness, however. As he came crashing down, a black sword appeared out of no where from him. Before he landed on top of Cole, Jay shot lightning at him. He fell on the ground and Cole saw his chance. He rose his weapon and brought it down on the dark lord, only for him to evaporate.

"A true warrior does not hide! Face us, coward!" Cole yelled.

The Overlord appeared behind Jay and slashed at his back. Jay yelled and fell on the ground. Cole quickly turned around to see the Overlord evaporate again. Thinking quickly, Cole turned around just in time to block his attack. Cole pushed him off and then slashed at the Overlord. A black blood spashed on the ground as the Overlord yelled. Cole swung his weapon agai, but this time, the Overlord blocked it.

"You murdered my wife." Cole said coldly.

"She tried to assassinate me, Cole. I was defending myself." The Overlord said.

"Yet you wear her ring like a trophy." Cole said.

The Overlord looked down to see a blue diamond ring on his finger. One of the many trophies he has taken from fallen Elemental Masters. He also wears the boots of Griffin Turner; Master of Speed, the shoulder armor of Karloff; Master of Metal, and now had the Silver Sais of PIXAL; Master of Sound.

"She deserved death...As do you." Overlord told him.

The Overlord pushed Cole away and then quickly stabbed him in the heart. The Overlord pulled his blade out of Cole and he fell on the ground.

Zane ran up and repeatedly stabbed the Overlord in the back with his shurikens. Jay jumped up and hit the Overlord's face over again with his nunchucks. Zane kept the shurikens in his back and then blew in a gust of ice. Jay wrapped the nunchucks around the Overlord's neck and electrocuted him. The Overlord dropped his sword and yelled in pain. Very soon, he was frozen solid from the inside.

Both of them stepped back some as they looked at their frozen enemy. Jay looked at the face closely. Steam was coming from out of the eyes and it begn to crack. Before Jay could react, a red energy beam blasted from the eyes and shot Jay's head clean off. The Overlord broke through the rest of the ice and slashed at Zane's neck behind him with his claws. Both the Ice and Lightning Masters were dead.

Nya screammed at the lose of her husband as Kai continued to lay down on the ground. She ran up to him and blasted a long gust of wind towards the Overlord. The Overlord was being pushed back towards the cliff. Nya had the look of death in her eyes.

"You will not hurt anyone again! You're life is over." She screammed.

"Of all the lives you should worry about, mine is not one of them." The Overlord said.

The Overlord then spat a black goo from his mouth. The goo traveled through the wind and into Nya's mouth. The winds stopped when she choked on the goo and then fell over. The Overlord walked over to her body and looked down. He thought all was over until a blast of fire burned him.

The Overlord looked to see Kai pissed off. The Overlord threw off his cape and held his sword. Kai ran up and attacked him. They each swung their swords and the other would block it. The Overlord swung his sword at Kai's head, but he ducked. Kai jabbed to the Overlord's lef, but he moved to the right. They swung their swords again at each other. Kai swung his right arm at the Overlord, but he caught his wrist. The Overlord then sliced off Kai's arm. Kai yelled in pain and the Overlord then cut off Kai's legs. Kai fell on the ground with blood pouring out of him.

"You are all weak." The Overlord said as he rose his blade.

Before he finished Kai off, Sensei Garmadon came out of the shadows and kicked the Overlord right in the face. Sensei Garmdaon picked up the Sword of Fire and pointed it at the Overlord, who smirked under his helmet.

"I have waited years to destroy the _real_ Lord Garmadon." The Overlord said.

Lloyd, who was still trapped behind the energy field, watched all of this in horror. He couldn't do anything to stop his friends from dying. He knew deep down that this was all a test, but it just seemed so real. He could feel their pain inside of him. Lloyd looked forward to see Garmadon and the Overlord face off. Real or not, Lloyd knew he had to stop this.

**OK, first off, I want to appologize for taking so long to update. My outside life took a lot of my time, but luckily I finally found the time to write again. This chapter may not be great, but it's something. I hope to update this and Shadow of the Ninja next week. So again, I'm sorry.**

**R&R**


	4. Overcoming Fear

**Thanks to kaylaLuvsKai, XShinkuKikinx, and Nya Muniz for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Lloyd couldn't believe his own eyes. The mountain he was in made him face all of his fears. Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor and now his worst fear of all: The death of his friends at the hands of the Overlord. His grandfather, The First Spinjitzu Master, told him to remain calm in order to pass the test, but seeing his friends die the way they did took a turn for the worse on Lloyd.

Sensei Garmadon held the silver Sword of Fire in his hands. The Overlord look his sword and held it. Both were staring at one another for quite some time. Both of them started to circle each other then.

"Your students have failed you, old man." Overlord said.

"They will not have died in vain. I will destroy you." Garmadon said.

The Overlord chuckled.

"We will see."

Garmadon ran up to the Overlord and swung the Sword of Fire. The Overlord raised up his sword and blocked it. Garmadon swung again, but the Overlord blocked it. The Overlord pushed Garmadon away and jumped in the air. Garmadon looked up and rolled forward to avoid the Overlord.

The Overlord landed on the ground and turned his head. Garmadon jumped back to his feet and faced the Overlord. At the same time, both Garmadon and the Overlord jumped into the air. They both flew towards each other. Once they were close to each other, they swung their blades at a fast rate. The blades made a loud 'clang' sound upon hitting.

As they were fighting, they soon were following back down to the ground. Whne they reached the ground, they continued to fight. Both swung their swords and then were trying to push the other away. Garmadon, very carefully and quickly, pulled out a small crossbow from behind him and fired it. The arrow got lodged right into the Overlord's stomach.

"Yes!" Lloyd cheered.

The Overlord grabbed his stomach and Garmadon raised the Sword of Fire. The Overlord then blocked Garmadon's attack and pushed him, hard. Garmadon slid back on the rocky floor all the way to the cliff. Garmadon was losing his balance.

"No." Lloyd gasped.

Garmadon concentrated and took a few steps forward. With the silver Sword of Fire in his right hand and the crossbow in his left, Garmadon stood in a battle stance. The Overlord smiled under his mask as he took the arrow from out of his stomach. The Dark Lord then ran towards Garmadon, who fired the crossbow.

Arrow after arrow flew through the cave and the Overlord blocked them all...Except one.

One arrow flew so fast, that it hit the Overlord's helmet right of his head. The Overlord grabbed his face and turned around, kneeling. Garmadon, all out of arrows, put the sword on his pack and quickly reloaded. The Overlord rose of from his knees and dropped his hand, revealig his face to Lloyd.

"This can't be true." Lloyd said shocked.

Underneath the helmet wasn't the Overlord at all. Instead, it was the future Lloyd Garmadon. Sensei Garmadon pointed the crossbow right at his son.

"Not another step." Garmadon said.

"You won't kill me, father." Evil Lloyd said with a smirk.

"I am not your father. Not anymore." Garmadon said.

"Then pull the trigger." Evil Lloyd said.

"Don't think I won't." Garmadon said.

"I know you won't." Evil Lloyd said.

With that last statement, Garmadon fired one last arrow right at Evil Lloyd's heart. However, Evil Lloyd caught the arrow and held it in his hands. He then whispered a cursed at the arrow and it started to glow purple. The arrow then turned black and Evil Lloyd smiled. The arrow floated into the air and turned around. It then fired right into Sensei Garmadon's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Garmadon yelled as he looked at his shoulder.

Garmadon looked forward to see Evil Lloyd right in front of him. Garmadon raised the crossbow, but Evil Lloyd cut right through it with his sword. Evil Lloyd then punched Garmadon right in his chest, sending him to the cliff. Garmadon grabbed the Sword of Fire from his back and blocked the attack the Evil Lloyd just made. Evil Lloyd the punched Garmadon right in his shoulder and Garmadon grabbed it in pain. Evil Lloyd swung his sword again, but Garmadon still blocked it.

Garmadon was pushing Evil Lloyd back, but Evil Lloyd was still stronger. Evil Lloyd moved his blade in his hand to the left. Garmadon's hand fell forward a few inches and Evil Lloyd sliced his hand off. Garmadon fell to his knees as he yelled in pain.

"The arrow I shot you with has the same effect as the Devourer's venom." Evil Lloyd said.

"What?" Garmadon said confused.

"Soon you will be just like you were before. Then we will join forces as son and father." Evil Lloyd said.

Garmadon looked behind him to see the darkness below the cliff.

"I would rather die then be evil again." Garmadon said.

"You will soon feel different." Evil Lloyd said.

Garmadon looked at his shoulder to see that his blood turned back and his skin was turning the same color. He felt his eyes burn in his head as they turned red. His hair spiked up again just as it was before.

"Never...Never again." Garmadon whispered.

Before the darkness could take him over again, Garmadon threw himself over the cliff.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Lloyd yelled.

With all of his strength and while using his green energy, Lloyd was pushing against the energy shield. A few seconds of struggling and the energy shield was destroyed. Lloyd stepped through and walked towards the Evil Lloyd.

"Your greatest fear of all is not your enemies, your friends dying, the Overlord himself, your family dead, or your father turning evil again. No, your greatest fear is becoming evil yourself. You have seen what would happen if you turned evil by being on that parallel universe." Evil Lloyd said.

Lloyd continued to walk forward.

"I have faced my fears before in here. You are no differnet." Lloyd said.

"They were all but illusions. You recieved no harm from them during your batlles." Evil Lloyd said.

"You're not real either." Lloyd stopped walking.

"Oh I assure you, _I_ am very real." Evil Lloyd said turning around.

"I will overcome this, just as I have before." Lloyd said.

"What makes you so sure?" Evil Lloyd asked.

"Because I am a ninja." Lloyd said pulling a scarf over his mouth.

Evil Lloyd began to laugh loudly.

"A bold claim, boy. You wear the trappings of the ninja, you fight like a ninja. But this can be imitated, however. You lack a vital quality found in all ninja. Ninja have no fear..." Evil Lloyd started.

Evil Lloyd walked past Lloyd.

"...And I sense much fear in you." Evil Lloyd said.

"Then you don't know me at all." Lloyd said.

"Indeed." Evil Lloyd whispered.

Lloyd ran with his fists glowing green. Evil Lloyd quickly turned around and shot lightning at Lloyd, who then fell to his knees. Lloyd yelled in pain, while Evil Lloyd smirked.

'This isn't real! But the pain is. I can't let him stop me.' Lloyd thought to himself.

Evil Lloyd walked up to Lloyd and stood over him. Evil Lloyd then pulled out his sword and pointed it over Lloyd's face.

'Hamato is waiting for me. He said he could teach me to use my powers. He can't do that if I'm dead. I can't give in. I must remain calm.' Lloyd thought to himself.

Lloyd stopped screamming in pain on the outside and relaxed his body. Evil Lloyd quirked an eyebrow as Lloyd sat there with lightnigng covering him. Pretty soon, Lloyd opened his eyes and sat up.

"What!?" Evil Lloyd said confused.

Lloyd stood back up on his feet and walked through the lightning.

"How is this possible?" Evil Lloyd said.

"Because it's not real. You were right, turning evil is my greatest fear. But I'm not going to let that stop me. I have a future, and it's protecting Ninjago, not ruling it." Lloyd said.

Evil Lloyd became angry and took his sword in both hands. He raised it up over his head, as Lloyd looked at him not caring. Evil Lloyd then swung his blade right down the middle of Lloyd's body, but nothing happened. The blade passed right through Lloyd without leaving a mark.

"If only you knew what the future has in store for you. In time, you learn to fear again." Evil Lloyd said before fading away.

Lloyd took a sigh of relief.

"L-Lloyd..." Kai said weakly.

Lloyd turn his head to the left and saw the future Kai on the floor, bleeding out. Lloyd ran over to Kai and knealt down to his level. Kai raised his hand and Lloyd took it. Kai then pulled his body upward.

"I always knew you'd return to us...The others d-didn't believe m-me. But I-I knew it...Lloyd. I knew it." The future Kai faded away.

Lloyd got up and saw everyone else fade away around him. More rocks moved for the last time and revealed the way out of the mountain. Lloyd saw the sun shine coming from it and ran towards it. Once he was outside the mountain, Lloyd took a deep breath. The rocks moved back into place and sealed off the mountain.

"What about..." Lloyd said.

"Excellent job, Lloyd. You are the fifth person to ever survive inside the mountain." Hamato said from behind Lloyd.

"Where did you cvome from?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh I climbbed over the top of the mountain." Hamato smiled.

Lloyd looked at the mountain then turned his head back to Hamato. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words to it.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked pointing to the black case Hamato was holding.

"A gift from the Master of Weapons himself." Hamato said handing Lloyd the case.

Lloyd took the case from Hamato and opened it up. Inside he saw two short green swords with golden handles. Lloyd picked them up from the case and looked them over.

"The First Spinjitzu Master asked the Master of Weapons himself to create a weapon only for the Green Ninja to wield. He made you, what the Master calls, the Jade Blades." Hamato said.

Lloyd looked at the Jade Blades and smiled.

"I love them." Lloyd said putting the blades on his back.

"He knew that you would. Now come Lloyd. The first part of our journey has only begun. We must prepare you for what lies ahead. Are you ready?" Hamato asked.

"Yes." Lloyd said.


End file.
